


Look Before You Leap

by TheDiamondSword400



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Banter, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, He is a thief, Heartbreak, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hurt/Comfort, Jerrie is oblivious and in love, Kidnapping, Macavity Has A Heart, Macavity actuelly likes it, Magic, Misunderstandings, Mungojerrie is a chaos gremlin, Mungojerrie needs a hug, Mungojerrie whump, Original Character Death(s), Protector Munkustrap, Revelations, Rumpleteazer is a good sister, Stealing, Strong Language, Whump, chased by dog, crime boss macavity, morally gray Macavity, morally gray Mungojerrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDiamondSword400/pseuds/TheDiamondSword400
Summary: Mungojerrie was just looking to carry out a little solo heist. He had no idea that it would lead to this. Whump in later chapters.
Relationships: Macavity/Mungojerrie (Cats)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 44





	1. When the Chaos Gremlin ran over Satan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [felinefearlessfaithful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinefearlessfaithful/gifts).



Mungojerrie giggled as he pushed his way through the window and dropped to the floor, pressing a hand to his mouth to muffle the sound.

He wouldn't usually be doing this without Teazer. But she had gone off on a week long trip with Skimble and he had intended to spend the time apart with a few of the other young Toms in the Tribe. That had worked for about two days and then he got itchy fingers. A smash and grab was usually easier with a partner but he couldn't help imagining Teazer's face when he presented her with his prize.

He padded softly through the house, ducking under furniture and peaking around corners. This was a very fancy house and very big. Full of possibilities for shiny stuff. The question was: Where to look?

He paused in the wide entrance hall as he considered. Kitchen? Rich people were quite paranoid and sometimes hid jewels in their flour. Which he had always considered silly. What if you forgot and baked your diamonds into a cake?! You could break a tooth or choke on em! Or something equally embarrassing. He shook his head. Back to the matter at hand. The Kitchen was a possibility but not his first choice on where to look. Jerrie glance towards the grand staircase. Bedrooms. Those were usually upstairs. And they were usually a good first choice. As he scurried up the stairs he started to hum to himself. Ah, he did so love a good smash and grab!

He hit his first obstacle when he came to the top of the stairs. All the doors were shut. This wouldn't normally be a problem. Teazer would just hop on his shoulders and they'd be inside in a snap. Except he was on a solo job. Jerrie pursed his lips and sucked in his cheeks in thought. Well, maybe they all hadn't been closed all the way? He'd have to check.

He actually got lucky on the first door, the wooden barrier swinging open when he pressed his paw against it. But it was just a bathroom. Nothing worth stealing in there. Though the soap dish rather tickled his fancy, shaped like some kinda animal from what he could see. Well, if the rest of the house turned out to be a bust he'd come back for it. The next three doors remained firmly shut when he tested them. But the last door . . .

“Jackpot.” He purred excitedly when the door swung open a few inches at his touch to reveal a bedroom just beyond. He leaned back and glanced back and forth down the hallway. The coast was clear. Time to get to work! He scurried inside the room and leaped up on the nearest dresser to survey it. It was very pink. And satiny. It looked like a fancy granny lived here. Well, even grannies could have some nice baubles.

Jerrie worked his way through the room, tugging open drawers and checking under pillows. He even ripped open the mattress just in case. Nothing. He scowled in frustration and throw one of the frilly pink pillows at the wall. What kind of fancy granny didn't have jewelry?! He pouted moodily then did a double take. The pillow he had thrown had knocked a picture crooked and revealed something decidedly Not Pink in the wall behind it. A safe! Oh, he loved safes!

Jerrie scrambled across the room and tossed the painting to the floor. He ran his fingers over the safe, eyes sparkling. He pressed his ear to the safe and turned the dial. Only a few seconds later he was pulling open the safe door with a smug grin. Oh, he was such a clever cat!

“Ha!” He exclaimed looking in the safe “There you are, my shinies!” He ran his fingers over the jewelry, appraising it before shoving it into his swag bag. This was some good quality bling! Teazer would be so jealous to have missed out on this caper. Maybe he'd even be able to bribe Munkustrap out of grounding him if he gave Demeter that topaz –

_Creeeek_

Jerrie froze in place with a handful of pearls, eyes widening. He sniffed the air and cursed softly. A dog?! What was a dog doing here? He could have sworn the house was empty! Jerrie swung his bag over his shoulder and leaped for the window on the far wall. And bounced off. He frantically ran his fingers along the edge and cursed. Everlasting, don't tell him this was one of those windows that didn't open!

He spun around as a low growl came from behind him. The biggest and buffest Rottweiler he had ever seen stood blocking the door, huge fangs bared.

“Thief!” the pollicle shouted angrily “Fire! Murder!”

“Well, you got one out of three. We can't all be winners I'm afraid.” Jerrie quipped as he glanced nervously around the room, tail lashing at the air. He was stuck. Drat! Teazer would kill him if he died on a job.

The dog snarled, clearly not in the mood of mental stimulation, and lunged for him. Mungojerrie dodged the attack, leaping for the bed. The dog twisted around to follow and Jerrie used the Pollicle's rear end as a springboard to shoot out the door. He leaped up on the barrister and ran along it, sliding down the railing to the floor below with the enraged barks and thuds of the dog close behind. He had the get out! The kitchen! In the very least there would be ammunition in there to use against the pollicle.

He bolted into the kitchen and leaped up on the counter, zeroing in on the windows above the sink. And bowled into something hard.

Jerrie lost his grip on his bag as he was sent rolling across the counter. He huffed as he finally came to s stop, blinking to clear his vision. And found himself nose to nose with another cat. Who he was laying on top of. Jerrie sat up, startled, then leaped to his feet as the door crashed open. The Rottweiler burst in the kitchen barking seriously. And yipped in surprise as a tin of flour exploded in front of it. Jerrie spun around and snatched up his bag, and leaped out the window leaving the dog coughing and curing behind him.

He laughed as he slumped again the wall. Well, that had certainly been an adventure.

“Are you always this chaotic or am I just lucky?”

Jerrie blinked and stared up at the ginger cat leaning against the wall beside him. “Oh, it's you!” he exclaimed.

“And rude.” The cat's green eyes narrowed “It's good manners to apologize after you run into someone you know.”

“I know.” Jerrie smiled guilelessly as he stood, adjusting his back over his shoulder. It still felt quite full. Good.

A long silence stretched between them.

“Well?” the red cat demanded

“I didn't run into you, I leaped. So no apologies are necessary.” Jerrie grinned at him, quite pleased to have found that loophole.

The red cat scowled and crossed his arms “Tell me, are you dense or just impertinent?”

Jerrie shrugged “I've been called both.” he leaped up onto a nearby wall and waved back at the other cat “Nice to meet a fellow thief. So long now!” Blowing a raspberry back through the window at the dog, he spun on his heel and jumped down to the pavement. Whistling to himself, happy at a successful heist, he took off down the road in the direction of the junkyard.

The red cat listened to the whistles fade then smiled thoughtfully. “What an odd cat.” Macavity murmured, green eyes glittering.

He had a feeling he'd see the impertinent calico again very soon.


	2. Spontaneous Parkour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of relaxation for Macavity is interrupted and introductions are made.

Macavity stretched out on the edge of the building and sighed contentedly. He enjoyed having a good handle on everything going on with his gang. But sometimes he liked to get away and stretch out overlooking the city. His eyes drifted shut. There was something so peaceful about being so high up over London at night. It was the only time his soul felt truly calm-

_Crash! Bang! Crash!_

His eyes snapped back open and he looked sharply towards the fire escape. A figure leaped up over the edge and went sprawling across the roof in an ungainly heap.

The figure scrambled to his feet and Macavity's eyebrows shot up. It was that crazy calico thief from two months ago. His paws twitched, claws scratching at the brick beneath him. That insufferable tom he hadn't been able to stop thinking about . . .

The calico turned and drew up short, mouth turning into a little O of surprise “Oh, hey Red!” he exclaimed in that cheery cockney accent of his as a cheeky grin spread over his face “Surprised to see you here.”

“I should hope so.” Macavity drawled, quirking an eyebrow at him as his tail twitched. Red? Seriously? The cat had given him a ridiculously mundane nickname? Of all the nerve-! “What exactly are you doing here, you impertinent little gremlin?” He asked, raising to his feet to loom over the other cat, though the calico seemed oblivious to the intimidation tactic.

A few crashes came from further down the fire escape but Macavity kept his eyes on the calico. The other cat's expression shifted under his stare, the cheery irreverence fading. “Run.”

The Hidden Paw blinked in confusion at this non-sequitur “What are you-”

“RUN!” The calico exclaimed and grabbed his paw.

Macavity was so shocked he let the other cat drag him across the roof, the sounds of several somethings storming onto the roof behind them. The feel of the other cat's tight grip on his hand left him stunned. No one had dared touch him in such a familiar manner in years.

It was . . . oddly exhilarating.

And so was running and jumping pellmell across the rooftops of London like a daredevil kit. Despite himself, Macavity realized he was enjoying himself. He laughed and sprang over a gap between the buildings at the heels of the other cat. He looked with a feeling akin to wonder at the back of the calico running slightly ahead of him. Everlasting Above, who was this insane cat?

He continued to follow the calico down to the ground and through several alleys. The calico grabed the wall as he rounded a corner and slumped to the ground panting for breath “Lost 'em.” he gasped out with a weak laugh.

Macavity crossed his arms and quirked an eyebrow as he stared down at him “And who exactly is it we're meant to have lost?”

“Eh,” The calico waved a tired hand dismissively “Just some cats that don't like me.”

“Obviously.” Macavity drawled sarcastically “Why exactly don't they like you? I think I have the right to know why you've dragged me across half the city.”

“Fell through a skylight playing tag.”

“You – that's . . .” The red cat shook his head in disbelief “First that dog and now this. Are you always in the middle of some disaster?”

“Pretty much.” The calico flashed a cheeky grin and stuck out his hand “I'm Jerrie, by the way.”

Macavity stared at the hand and frowned suspiciously. What was the little thief playing at?

The calico – Jerrie – didn't seem at all bothered by the silence stretching out between them, cheeky grin still plastered across his face.

The red cat reluctantly reached out “Mac.” He muttered, giving what could barely be described as a handshake.

Impossibly Jerrie's smile became even brighter “Well, it's nice to meet you again, Mac!” He chirped, bouncing to his feet “We should hang out sometime.”

“We should?” Macavity repeated, eyebrows raised. The hyper gremlin had bowled him over and dragged him halfway across the city and now was what? Asking him on some sort of kitten playdate?

“Yeah! Maybe Tuesday? I don't think I have anything planed Tuesday. How about Tuesday?”

“Tuesday?” The red cat parroted with a bemused stare, thrown of kilter. What in the name of the Everlasting-?

“Great! I'll met you behind that icky yellow building with all the bikes that smells like human catnip! BYE!” Which a quick thumbs-up and the flash of another wide grin, the calico was gone.

Leaving a very confused Macavity behind.

He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, mulling over what just happened. Jerrie, huh? An awfully human name but it fit the other cat pretty well. He chuckled softly to himself “Looks like I have a date.”

And it just might be one he intended to keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, Mac! Be careful! Your decent side is showing! Just a bit more setup before we get into the heavy stuff. The next chapter should have the angst. Don't worry. Also some Munk and Teazer! <3


	3. Fun Times and Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mungojerrie invites his new friend on a heist and is obliviously obvious about his feelings. Things dramatically fall apart.

“So who is this guy again?”

Mungojerrie looked at the reflection of his sister in the broken he was standing in front of “His name's Mac.  
Rumpleteazer nodded and rolled her eyes “Yeah, you said that like a hundred times in ten minutes. The red cat you fell on and have fallen in love with.”

Jerrie turned and stuck out his tongue at her “Oh, shush! We're barely even friends. That's why we're meeting up. To get to know each other.”

“Because you preen yourself for three hours for a Almost-Friend.” She groused and burst out laughing when he threw a candy wrapper at her and it bounced of her nose. Teazer threw a pillow at him and Jerrie huffed in surprise as it smacked him in the face. Things devolved into a pillow and trash fight, the den ringing with squeals and laughter.

The two collapsed on their bed giggling and out of breath.

Teazer rolled over and propped her elbow on his stomach, face in her hands and smirking at him. “Sooo, when do I get to meet the big bad red thief? Or are you not at the 'Introduce the in-laws stage?”

Jerrie snorted and shoved her face away, laughing when she rolled off the bed with a startled yelp.

Jerrie troted into the alley, sneezing at the smell coming off the building. He jumped up on a trash can and looked around.

Mac didn't seem to have arrived yet. He fiddled with his swag bag and combed his claws through his bangs nervously. He didn't really know the other cat well but that was kinda the point of this. To get to know the other thief.

He blushed as he remembered his sister's teasing. It wasn't that kinda date! He didn't have a crush on the red cat. Even if he was really long and attrective and confident . . .

Dang it!

“Well, this is certainly an interesting meeting place.” A voice drawled above him.

Jerrie jumped and his head snapped up in surprise.

Mac smirked down at him from atop the building behind him, green eyes sparkling with amusement.

The calico grinned wide “You made it!”

The red cat sniffed disdainfully “It was hardly an impressive feat.” he raised an eyebrow pointedly “A trash filled alleyway is hardly a decent location for a friendly rendezvous though.”

“Yeah, it's pretty great, right!”

Mac blinked and shot him a bemused look “Has anyone ever told you you're a very weird cat?”

“Yep!” Jerrie flashed him a cheeky grin “Come on down. I've got something I wanted to show you!”

Mac raised his eye brows, an unreadable look on his face

And jumped down to the ground.

Jerrie squeaked in shock, eyes bugging out of his head “You – you just-! From up-?!” He pointed to the building “Now down here-?!”

Mac just gave him an innocent look that was ruined by the smirk playing on his lips “Something wrong?” He purred, green eyes dancing.

Jerrie swallowed and quickly dropped his hand. He was teasing him. Mac was teasing him. He needed a comeback! Dang it, he needed a witty comeback!! Everlasting, was he blushing?

“No.” he squeaked out intelligently and quickly turned away, hopping down from the trashcan “Come on. It's this way.”

Macavity grinned and followed. If the calico was this easy to fluster, today was promising to be quite fun.

“A house?” Mac drawled an hour later, frowning up at the large structure they stood in front of “You brought me to see a house?”

“No. Well, yes, I suppose if you want to look at things literally then I guess I did. But it actually is more about what we're going to do with the house.”

“Stop flapping your hands around. You look like a drunk pigeon.” Macavity snapped though he was too distracted for there to be much bite to his words. He eyed the house critically in thought. “What exactly are we going to be doing with it?” he asked at last, turning to the calico.

“Ah!” Jerrie held up a finger and reached into his swag bag “Almost forgot. You'll need this.” He said and pulled out another bag that he held out to the red cat.

Macavity made no move to take it, just stared at the offering with a bemused expression “And why would I need this?”

“To put your loot in.” Jerrie grinned, looking suddenly shy “I just thought, ya know, since we're both thieves and all, that it would be the best way to get to know each other. Pulling off a heist, I mean! Not giving you a bag. Though it's a very good bag. I made it and it matches mine. But that's because I only have like one pattern! I'm not flirting or anything! Unless you want me to, of course. But that isn't why I made the bag-!”

The other cat apparently rambled when he was nervous. Macavity filed that away as he considered the bag, tuning the other cat out. Being called a 'thief' was a surprising blow to his pride and he was tempted to refuse on principle. And yet . . . it was kinda sweet. His tail twitched thoughtfully. It was beneath him as the Hidden Paw to engage in such an act of petty burglary. But it might be fun.

“Shut up and take a deep breath before you faint.” Macavity commanded, taking the bag.

Jerrie reflexively obeyed, mouth snapping shut and sucking in a lungful of air. The calico blushed furiously “Uh, sorry?”

Mac twitched his tail dismissively, eyeing the house “Window or roof?”

Jerrie shot him a quick grateful look then turned towards towards the house “Window.” he declared and darted off, an excited spring in his step.

Macavity chuckled softly and followed.

He was quite impressed when the calico expertly broke open the window by undoing the latch. The pair made their way quickly and silently through the house. They found a chest in the upstairs bedroom overflowing with jewelry and eagerly began separating the loot between them.

Macavity glanced over at his companion who was stuffing a long string of pearls into his bag “You're quite good at working with a partner on heists.” he remarked, turning a ruby ring over in his hand.

Jerrie shrugged, grinning distractedly when he finally found the end of the string of pearls “Well, I usually go on these capers with my sister.” The calico said absently then smiled proudly “We're quite a nefarious couple of cats!” he declared

“Hmmm.” Macavity hadn't heard about any sibling thieves from his underworld connections. But he saw no reason to burst the other cat's bubble.

“Do you have any siblings?”

The red cat looked at him sharply. The calico was focused on the chest and did notice his glare. He had killed other cats for asking that. To have it just dropped in casual conversation . . .

“Two.” He said reluctantly, green eyes growing distant. “Younger brothers. We don't get along.”

Jerrie looked up at him with a pained look “Sorry to hear that.”

Macavity gave a non-committal grunt, reaching back into the chest.

_Thud!_

Both cats froze, heads snapping towards the door. Humans! Macavity cursed under his breath. He shouldn't have gotten so distracted.

“Window.” He hissed, leaping to the floor and running across the room and jumping up on the windowsill. Jerrie joined him, paws shaking.

The red cat glanced towards the door, hearing the footsteps getting closer. “Get it open!” He hissed, tense.

“I'm trying,” The calico whimpered, paws shaking so bad he was having trouble with the latch.

The footsteps hit the landing and Macavity took things into his own paws. He grabbed Jerrie by the scruff of the neck and threw himself at the window shoulder first. The glass shattered as they tumbled out into open air. The red cat twisted around and grabbed hold of the gutter, vaulting himself and the other cat onto the roof.

Shocked shouts came from the room they just vacated. “There's nothing there!” a voice exclaimed in disbelief, so clear the human must have stuck their head out the window.

Well, at least his reputation was somewhat intact. He glanced over at the dazed cat sprawled out beside him. “You just attract disasters, don't you?” He asked raising to his feet.

“I'm so sorry!” The calico exclaimed suddenly and covered his face with his hands “Here I was trying to impress you but as soon as something goes wrong I fall to pieces and almost get us both busted! Ugh!”

“Impress me?” Macavity repeated, stunned. He wasn't sure how to take that. He awkwardly nudged the other cat's bag toward him with his foot and turned away. “Well,” The red cat cleared his throat “we should head off before the police arrive.”

Jerrie blinked at the bag in confusion then glanced at Mac's back. He couldn't have sworn he left it inside. Eh, no point looking a gift horse in the mouth. He snatched it up and rushed after the other cat who was making his way across the roof.

“Uh, so thanks for the save back there.”

Mac blinked at him, a strange look passing over his face as if he was surprised “Don't worry about it.” the red cat muttered and looked away.

Mungojerrie grinned at him. He was still a little embarrassed. But the other cat was just so easy to be around. And cool. Anyone who could crash through a window and pull off those aerobatics from earlier was definitely really cool! It felt so good to have a new friend.

The two climbed down from the roof and started down the street side by side, bags full of loot flung over their shoulders.

“So today was fun! We should do it again!” Jerrie declared cheerfully.

“What? Almost getting caught and crashing through a window?” Mac drawled, tone extremely unimpressed but green eyes sparkling in amusement.

The calico winked and grinned “Well, it wouldn't be any fun if there wasn't some excitement.” He declared, giving the red cat a friendly punch in the arm.

Mac let out a startled laugh, the sound echoing through the air “You are mental, you know that?” he asked, grinning wide enough to show off his fangs.

Jerrie placed a hand over his heart and stumbled back dramatically “You're only realizing this now?! Then I haven't been doing my job!”

Mac snorted and rolled his eyes. “Come here, you little gremlin!” The calico let out a startled yelp when the other cat grabbed him and pulled him into a headlock. Jerrie protested and squirmed as the red cat began to viciously muss his hair.

Mac laughed loudly at him. He hadn't enjoyed himself this much in years!

The world suddenly blurred as something slammed into his side, knocking him off his feet. Macavity rolled back to his feet, turning to face his attacker with narrowed eyes, baring his fangs in a hiss. He frowned as he recognized the cat now crouching between him and Jerrie.

Munkustrap.

What was his self-righteous brother doing here?!

“How dare you lay a paw on a member of this tribe again, Macavity?!” The silver tabby yowled angrily, black tail lashing at the air behind him.

The red cat's mind screeched to a halt.

His gaze snapped to Jerrie who was crouched behind Munkustrap, wide eyed and trembling. Why that little –! It was a trap. And like an idiot he had fallen for it! Lowered his guard and walked right into it! “You manipulative little-!” He burst out in rage, lunging for the calico.

A silver blur leaped in front of him and grabbed him, throwing him back down the sidewalk.

“Leave.” Munkustrap snapped, blue eyes narrowed in a glare as the red cat shot back to his feet “I'd rather things not get violent.”

“Of course you wouldn't.” Macavity snarled, tone mocking “You'd lose with out your little minions to fight your battles.” But he turned on his heel and stalked away, pausing only to spit in the cowering calico's direction.

_Good riddance._ The Hidden Paw thought to himself as he strode off down the street. _He didn't need that lying fourth-rate thief ruining his reputation anyway._

It absolutely wasn't a struggle to tune out the sobs echoing out behind him.


	4. Breaking and Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Munkustrap and Rumpleteazer try to comfort Jerrie in the aftermath

Munkustrap watched his brother disappear from view with narrowed eyes. That could have gone a lot worse. A few verbal barbs was a small price to pay to protect a member of the tribe from the Hidden Paw.

Speaking of . . .

The silver tabby turned towards the calico. The other cat stood frozen, seemingly not even aware he was sobbing as he stared at the spot Macavity had previously occupied. The protector's expression softened and he stepped up to him, reaching out a comforting paw “Jerrie . . .?”

“Oh, I am thick!” The calico loudly exclaimed, the other cat barely able to stop himself from flinching back in surprise at the unexpected volume “Thick bricks for brains thick! Of course Mac is short for Macavity! The freaking Hidden Paw!! That tricky-! And I actually fell for it!” He pressed his palms against his eyes as he broke down in sobs “I have freaking porridge for brains! Everlasting, I'm the most gullible idiot to ever walk the earth!” He slammed his hands against his forehead as he cried “Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!”

“Now, none of that!” Munkustrap cut in, wrapping a supporting arm around the other tom and reaching out with his other hand to pull his hands away from his face so he'd stop hurting himself. He would have to arrange for him to talk to Coricopat or Jenny. Both were quite good at mental healing. And with how upset Jerrie was it might unfortunately be necessary. Munkustrap mentally sighed. Why did Macavity have to hurt everyone he touched?

The silver tabby gave the calico a gentle smile “Let's get you home, ok?”

Mungojerrie sniffled as he hugged himself, but nodded in agreement. Munk gave his shoulder a soft pat and began leading the distraught cat towards the junkyard.

“To think the day had started out so great.” Jerrie whimpered under his breath as he wiped at his eyes “I officially hate Tuesdays.”

Jerrie stormed into his den and collapsed on his bed, burying his face in his pillows with a sob.

“Who do I have to kill?”

Jerrie peaked up over the edge of his pillow to see Teazer standing at the other side of their den. He must have run right past her. He hadn't even noticed her . . .

“No one.” he whimpered, sniffling. He squeezed his eyes shut, shuddering as he buried his head back into the pillow “Mac was a bad guy. The baddest bad guy to ever bad.”

“Ah, Mungo.” he heard her sigh then felt the bed dip as she sat down beside him “You wanna talk about it?”

“No.” He sniffled “Mac is Macavity.”

A shocked silence stretched out “Ma-macavity?” Teazer eventually stammered out and he felt her lean in closer “You mean Demeter's crazy ex Macavity? Munk and Tugger's banished evil brother Macavity? The criminal mastermind mob boss compared to a French conqueror Macavity?”

Mungojerrie blinked and furrowed his brows as he looked up at her “Napoleon was French?” he asked in confusion, pursing his lips.

Teazer, her face inches from his, blinked and stuck her tongue in her cheek and made a sucking sound as she thought. “I think so? He might have been Russain though? Or . . . _Irish???_ He fought that guy with the mustache right?”

Jerrie hugged his pillow tight “Don' know. Doesn't really matter, does it?”

Teazer eyed him sympathetically and began to rub his shoulder comfortingly “Guess not.” She suddenly tensed and shot him a sharp look “He didn't hurt you did he? Like physically?”

“No.” He sighed, wiping his tears on the pillow “Went on a heist together, got a pretty good haul too.”

“Haul?” Teazer tilted her head in confusion “I didn't see you bring anything in?”

“Left it behind.” He mumbled, burying his face back into the pillow as he sniffled “Didn't seem important. I really thought he was my friend.”

Teazer's eyes widened in shock. She never thought she's ever hear him say that. Everlasting, they had one robbed a church and cared more about keeping their loot then the fact they had been caught by the Jellicle Leader. Granted, it probably would have gone better if they hadn't tried to steal from another room then the one Old Deuteronomy was sleeping in.

The point is, nothing was more important then their swag.

Except of course each other.

She stretched herself out across his back and propped her head on her hands, gripping his shoulder. Rumpleteazer decided then and there, listening to her brother cry himself to sleep, that if Macavity ever showed himself around the yard she'd break his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will bring the WHUMP! :) and maybe a rating change depending on how much whumping i do.


	5. OW! Plot Devolopment!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mungoerrie pays for getting distracted and Macavity has a annoying revelation.

Mungojerrie trotted along the fence at the edge of the junkyard, lost in thought. It had been three days and he felt numb. Everyone was being really nice and it was driving him mad. Even Skimbleshanks and Jellylorum didn't scold anyone when Tumble and Pounce returned his swag bag, still full of the loot from his last heist. The heist with _him_. Talking things over with Cori and Jenny just felt pointless. They tried but it didn't help anything. He was still a gullible idiot who fell for the most evil cat in the world.

He shook his head sharply and jumped down from the fence into an alley.

That was the worst part of it. Worse then being used and lied to. Because he had really fallen for the red cat. He had fallen for the Hidden Paw. But he couldn't admit that. It would just make all the pitying looks he was getting worse. Getting taken in? Thinking they were friends? Fine, Macavity was known to be manipulative. But falling in love? Everlasting, he'd take that secret to his grave.

He was knocked out of his thoughts as something slammed into his shoulders, letting out a startled yelp as he hit the ground. He twisted around, trying to break free, but the hold was too strong. he was pinned firmly in place.

“Well well well! Look who decided to trespass again?” a rough voice laughed

Jerrie blinked and look up. He seemed to have wondered into the doorway of an old warehouse. He had been so distracted he hadn't noticed.

A dark dirty tomcat with a mangled ear and golden eyes glared down at him, old scars visible through his patchy fur. This cat looked kinda familiar . . .

“Sorry, have we met?” Jerrie asked, raising an eyebrow placidly then cried out in pain when the cat standing on his shoulders dug it's claws into his skin.

“Would think falling through a skylight would be memorable even for you.” The dark cat drawled, eyes flashing.

Oh.

Oh!

Oh, Crap!

“Uh, still sore about that? I did apologize if you recall.” Jerrie tried to smile up at him but he suspected it came out more like a wince. It was hard to be charming when you had blood dripping down your shoulders.

The cat narrowed his golden eyes dangerously at him “Apologize? You think that makes up for it?” He demanded angrily. 

“Well, you also chased me across like half of London?” Jerrie pointed out then yipped in pain as he felt someone dig their claws into his calf. Shoot, how many of them were there?!

“No, I think there's a better way for you to repay us.” The dark cat purred, leaning in closer “I think we could convince your boyfriend to turn the city over to us.”

Mungojerrie's brain screeched to a halt.

“My-my what?” 

The cat chuckled darkly as he stared down at the calico “Did you not think we'd recognize who you ran off with?” he asked, almost purring to himself “Not many red cats with that kind of reputation around.”

They-they thought that –

No. This had to be some kinda of joke. They couldn't seriously be planing to use him as some kind of hostage – AGAINST MACAVITY?! Everlasting, that was too cruel!

“No! No, you've got it wrong!” Jerrie exclaimed desperately then cried out in pain when the claws in his calf suddenly slashed down, shredding his skin.

“How sweet.” The dark cat laughed “Noble of you to try and protect your lover, but ultimately pointless.”

Before he could protest anymore, a sharp pain exploded at the base of Mungojerrie's skull and the world went dark.

Macavity was in a bad mood.

He was known for his temper but this time it was different. His henchcats were terrified and had been walking on eggshells for days. He didn't care. His pride was wounded. That little calico idiot had made a fool out of him. And he had fallen for it. Him, the Napoleon of Crime, the infamous Hidden Paw, taken in by a sixth-rate con!

Growling in rage, he kicked out and shattered a nearby crate. He clenched his fists at his sides, breathing heavily. The air around him shimmered with heat as his magic responded to his emotions. Control. He had to regain control. That fourth-rate thief wasn't worth losing control.

There was a shift in the air behind him, a faint scrapping sound of something sliding across the floor. His head snapped around and his hand lashed out. The cat who had been sneaking up behind him let out a startled grunt as he was slammed against the wall. The cat struggled against the hold on his neck, eyes wide with panic at the fact his feet were several inches off the ground.

“That was very stupid of you.” Macavity growled, eyes like two emerald shards, and squeezed.

The cat choked, eyes bugging “Mess-age!” he gasped out and smacked frantically at the pouch on his waist, pulling something out and throwing it to the floor.

Macavity looked down at it with a frown. It was a black collar, stained with blood and studded with stars and diamonds.

Stars and diamonds . . .

He knew that collar!

“What is the meaning of this?” Macavity growled dangerously, turning back to his prisoner.

“Scaffer – _weeze_ – sends his – _gasp, weeze_ – regards. You get – _gasp_ – boyfriend when – _weeze, gasp_ – turn over control.”

“I see.” Macavity murmured, frowning thoughtfully. Scaffer, eh? Well, that two-bit gang leader had ambition it seemed. Who'd have thought? _But boyfriend?!_ Clearly, the other cat was a bigger idiot then he originally thought. “And how am I supposed to give my answer?”

“Warehouse. By the old junkyard.” The cat gasped out, clawing at the hand on his throat “Come alone. Three days.”

“Oh?” The Hidden Paw tilted his head, a soft smile playing across his lips “Then what use do I have for you?”

The cat's eyes widened in horror, having just enough time to let out a wordless cry of protest before Macavity snapped his neck.

The red cat let the body fall to the floor then gave it a kick for good measure. He turned away and paused, staring down at the collar. It was karmatic justice as far as he was concerned. He could just stay home. From what he knew, Scaffer had a violent temper and would take out his anger on the calico. That idiot usurper and that manipulative little rat would be out of his hair without him having to lift a finger. The gang leader would rip him to shreds.

The image of the calico rose into his mind unbidden. His wide cheeky grin and sparkling green eyes . . .

Macavity shook his head sharply and growled. In three days, it would no longer matter. Jerrie would be dead.

No more danger to his reputation.

No more nervous nonsensical rambling.

No more . . .

He cursed aloud and pinched the bridge of his nose. Crouching down, he picked up the collar and turned it over in his hands.

He couldn't do it. He had attacked his own family, killed and used other cats indiscriminately. Committed treason with the ease of breathing. He hated that stupid little gremlin for what he'd done but he couldn't leave him to that kind of fate.

But he had no way to stop it. It was unthinkable that he'd turn over his entire organization for the little punk. He couldn't do it himself. He was a very clever cat if he said so himself. With endless successful schemes under his belt. But rescues? No. He had no experience with that. He would not use his henchcats for such an operation either. He would have to be suicidal to do so, after all. Sentiment was dangerous in his world and inevitably would bite you in the arse. That's how he had crafted his world. He would be disappointed if his henchcats didn't take advantage of such weakness. But it left him with limited options. Actually, only one option.

Perhaps it was time for a family reunion.


	6. Family Reunions are Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerrie suffers at the hands of his captors while Mac and Munk suffer an awkward conversation

Mungojerrie woke up alone.

This immediately made him nervous because he had never woken up alone before. He had woken up first but he and Teazer always slept in a tangled knot of limbs and the act of freeing themselves always woke the other up.

Also there was fact that he was sitting on the floor with his arms stretched over his head.

So definitely not in his den.

He shifted and tried to lower his arms. He frowned uncertainly when they remained in place, just the sound of dull clanking in time with his movements. He craned his neck and his eyes widened in shock. A thick chain was wrapped around his wrists and hung from a hook embedded in the wall.

How-how had he ended up in this situation?

The memory of the dark cat and getting pinned to the ground flashed through his mind.

Uh, oh.

He recalled what happened in fits and starts, each bit worse then the last. This was bad. This was very bad. He had just been going for a stroll to clear his head and hadn't told anyone where he was going. The only person his kidnappers would tell . . .

Macavity would probably throw a party when he found out, Jerrie was sure. The dumb cat he'd played had gotten grabbed by a bunch amateurs. Oh, Everlasting!

He bowed his head, feeling the crushing weight of hopelessness crash over him. He was never getting out of here. He was never going to see the rest of the tribe or his sister again.

Teazer.

He wondered when she'd realize he'd gone missing. Would his captors leave his body where it could be found or would he just disappear off the face of the earth.

He looked up as the door on the other side of the room creaked open and two cats walked in. One was the dark cat he remembered and the other was either tabby too dirty the tell the color of with a missing eye.

“Hey, there!” Mungojerrie chirped, trying to pour as much charm into his voice as he could. “Hate to complain but the service could be – ERK!” He choked out, cut off when the dark cat's paw came into violent contact with his throat.

“Why hasn't Scrallion gotten back yet?!” the dark cat snarled, getting right up into his face, spit hitting the calico in the face.

Jerrie choked and writhed in pain, the points of the other cat's claws digging into his neck “Arg! Don't-! Arg, ug! Don't know any . . . Scrallion!” He wheezed out.

The dark cat hissed and released him. Jerrie barely had time to suck in air before he was punched in the face.

His head snapped to the side from the force the blow. He squeezed his eyes shut, tearing up as his cheek throbbed painfully.

The dark cat grabbed the calico's ear and twisted it, pulling the chained cat towards him “You are lucky I need you.” He hissed, eyes narrowed to amber slits “But know this: I only need you until your lover hands over his organization. After that your life is forfeit. If anything has happened to my brother, I will make sure you suffer tenfold.”

The dark cat released him and stalked off, growling under his breath.

The one eyed cat watched him go then turned towards Jerrie with a look of predatory glee. The calico shrank back against the wall as the started towards him, whimpering.

There was no way this was going to end well.

Munkustrap lay a top the remains of a bus hood on the far side of the junkyard and sighed.

His mind kept turning to Mungojerrie, leaving him distracted. Which could be dangerous on patrol and was no help to anyone. Especially Jerrie.

The poor calico, usually so upbeat and seemingly able to bounce back from anything, had become uncharacteristically quiet and distant. Speaking with Jenny and Coricopat didn't help. Demeter, who usually kept out of such things considering her own past, had even offered to speak with him. Munkustrap didn't think it would help but he'd run it past Teazer anyway.

Rumpleteazer was the one who knew Jerrie best after all, so it made sense to run things past her before presenting it to her brother. In truth, he was incredibly grateful to Rumpleteazer. He felt totally lost and having her as a sounding board offered him a bit of stability. The fact that it was helping her feel useful and like she wasn't letting her twin down was definitely good too.

But the fact remained that nothing he did or suggested seemed to help Jerrie. He should definitely take a trip to the Vicerage to see his father. Old Deuteronomy was so much better at these types of things then he-

“Well, don't you look just pitiful.”

Munkustrap shot to his feet and spun around, dropping into a defensive crouch.

Macavity stood behind him, green eyes bored. He would have looked placid and indifferent if it wasn't for the aggravated lashing of his tail.

The silver tabby's eyes narrowed “What are you doing here, Macavity?!” He growled dangerously.

The red cat crossed his arms, looking deeply unimpressed “If you must know, I can to ask for your help.” The Hidden paw looked away with a disdainful sniff “But now I'm sure it's not worth it.”

What? Munkustrap straightened as he blinked at the other cat in surprise. “You have never asked for help from anyone. Even when we were children.” Except in the most backward passive aggressive way, which was what he was doing now.

“You always were hopelessly suspicious.” Macavity sneered.

“With good reason.” Munkustrap pointed out, tone implying that was entirely the other cat's doing. He relaxed, making sure to exasperate the movement so there would be no mistaking it “No more games, we aren't children anymore. Just tell me flat out why you're here.”

Macavity stared at him, a strange look on his face. “I need someone of your inane nobility.” He said at last.

It was the silver tabby's turn to shoot an unimpressed look “If you're just going to keep beating around the bush and insulting me, I'm leaving.” Munk declared, turning to go.

“They kidnapped Jerrie.”

Munkustrap spun back around, expression shocked and dangerous. What?! If he had harmed one hair on the calico's head-

“I need your help to rescue him.”

That brought him up short and he fixed the red cat with a searching look. Macavity's shoulder were slumped, clearly uncomfortable with what he just said. But what stayed Munk's had was the look on his face. Munkustrap now recognized what that strange look was. It was sincerity. Macavity was sincere. His brother had never been sincere about anything.

“Why would you want to rescue him?” Munkustrap asked, narrowing his eyes.

Macavity fidgeted, fingers twitching in an uncomfortable tick Munk recognized from their childhood “Because even if he tricked me, I care about the stupid gremlin.” The red cat growled, scowling. He was clearly annoyed with his own emotions.

Munk's thought fixated on the first part of that statement. Tricked him? Why would he thin that Jerrie tricked him-? The image of the two standing on the street all those day ago flashed through his mind, Macavity laughing as he held the struggling calico in a headlock. A horrible thought struck him and he felt a stab of guilt. No. That could be-?!

Later. There would be time for that later. Right now there was more important issues to deal with.

“Who is holding him?” Munkustrap asked.

Macavity shot him a sharp look, not quite able to hide his surprise “You're going to help me?”

“I gave up on helping you a long time ago.” The silver tabby stated matter-of-factly, a flicker of pain ruining his indifferent mask. “But Mungojerrie is part of this tribe and I have my duty. I'd never turn by back on family.”

The red cat humphed, seeming to not even notice the jab “Like I said, inanely noble.” he smirked, green eyes sparkling.

Was he seriously teasing him?! “Just answer the question.” Munkustrap snapped, praying that he didn't sound like a whining child.

“A idiotic two-bit gang leader. The fool thinks he's my boyfriend and is trying to use him as leverage to take over my organization.”

“Boyfriend?!” Munkustrap repeated, shocked “Why would he think that?”

The red cat shot him a deadpan look “Did you miss the fact where I called him an idiot?” He drawled, narrowing his eyes.

“Even idiots have a certain logic.” Munk countered giving him a pointed look.

“I came here for help, not a commentary on my non-existent love life.” The Napoleon of Crime snapped, glaring dangerously “Would you focus, runt?”

The silver tabby quirked his eyebrow, clearly unconvinced but complied “Do you know where he is being held?”

Macavity gave him an annoyed look but nodded “A warehouse just east of here.” he replied shortly, jerking his head to indicate the direction it lay in.

Munkustrap nodded to himself, thinking rapidly “Show me.” he commanded and jumped down from the bus.

The red cat made no move to follow, staring down at him with a perplexed look “Just like that? You're helping me? Not even going to bring any of your little minions in on this?”

The silver tabby looked back over his shoulder at him “Not unless you want to explain things to a cat with an ax to grind.” He drawled. His brother often made it a habit of using his magic to trip up Alonzo and throw the confident cat off his feet. The patched cat would _love_ a chance to repay him that humiliation.

Macavity scrunched his face up as if Munk had just suggested getting a pickled herring and peanut butter birthday cake, clearly understanding who he was referring to. “No, definitely not.” He muttered and jumped down beside him.

The two trotted off in the direction of the warehouse. For the first time in years, the brothers were on the same side.

The world had better watch out.


	7. The Homicidal Magic Cat warned ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescue at last. Macavity is . . . not happy with the kidnappers.

Mungojerrie was bored and in pain.

In pain because the one eyed cat had done a real number on him. The calf which had been scratched up when he'd been grabbed looked like it had been mistaken for a scratching post, covered in deep slashes that weeped blood. His chest ached and burned from what he was pretty sure was cracked ribs from getting whacked with an old wooden board. Which he was pretty sure had also given him splinters.

Bored because his torturer had to be the most boring cat in existence.

“Could you like sing something, ya know?” He wheezed out “Like a lullaby? Or maybe Old McDonald? You need some kinda flair, dude. This is just pathetic.”

“Don't ever shut up?” The one eyed cat drawled, giving him a deadpanned look.

“Nope.” Jerrie replied, popping the p. He leaned his head back against the wall as he struggled to breath through the pain in his chest “It's part of my charm.” He grunted in pain as the cat punched him in the face hard enough to snap his head to the side and bounce off the wall. The calico whimpered, temple throbbing from the blow as black spots dancing across his vision.

He swallowed and winced, looking up at the other cat “See, this would be a far more impressive moment if you dropped a witty one liner.”

“You're an idiot.” The one eyed cat grumbled, annoyed.

“So I've been told.” Jerrie sighed painfully, resting his head against his arm.

A sudden bang made him jump and hiss in pain from his jostled wounds.

The dark cat marched into the room with a look of vicious rage on his face and smacked Jerrie across the face, slashing his cheek with his claws “He killed him!” He screeched. “The Hidden Paw killed him!”

“What?!” The one eyed cat stared at the dark cat in horror “You don't mean Scrallion . . .?!”

“He's dead. My brother's dead.” The dark cat's face twisted with rage and grief.

“Scaffer,” The one eyed cat fixed his compatriot with a sharp look “do you want me to kill him now?” He asked and gestured to the calico.

Mungojerrie stiffened, eyes widening in fear. His gaze flashed between the pair, a feeling of panic making his blood run cold.

The dark cat Jerrie now knew was called Scrffer shook his head “No.” He decided and turned towards the calico who shrank back at the look in the golden eyes “No, after I get control of the Hidden Paws organization I will make with watch as I tear his lover apart. I am going to make you die slowly.” He hissed and punched Mungojerrie in the gut.

The calico wheezed out a cry of pain, curling around the blow as tears filled his vision.

He hated to think how his captors would react when Macavity didn't cooperate. Because he wouldn't. He wouldn't turn over his entire criminal organization for a cat he'd played.

He was going to die here.

Painfully.

“Took you long enough.” Macavity grumbled, scowling as Munkustrap rejoined him by the fence.

“Scouting does take time if you want it done well.” The silver tabby responded placidly “I would think you of all people would know that.”

Yes. He had been the one to teach him that when they were kits. Of course he'd remember that, the brat. The red cat huffed in annoyance “Did you find out anything?” He demanded, pointedly changing the subject.

Munkustrap's expression hardened “There is one way in, at the front of the building. I picked up Jerrie's scent in a small room at the back. There as fifteen cats in the open space in between.”

Fifteen?! And only the two of them the fight them all? Was it really worth the effort?

“If you back out now I will have no time to get the other Protectors mobilized on this.” Munkustrap told simply, giving him a hard knowing look “I suggest you stop being such a flake and see this through.”

Macavity turned to him in disbelief “A flake? You think I'm a flake?”

The silver tabby gave him a deadpan look “I think you're a megalomaniac psychopath with a fire addiction. Being a flake is the least of your vices.” he drawled

Macavity couldn't help but snort “Good to know you think so highly of me.” He eyed the warehouse in consideration “I take it you already have a plan?”

“Indeed I do.” Munkustrap said, ice blue eyes flinty with determination. “One of your favorites, actually.”

The inside of the warehouse was wracked with a thunderous explosion. The cats gathered inside jumped and shouted in fear and confusion. For a few moments, there was utter confusion. The cats running into each other and with no idea what was going on. The chaos provided the perfect distraction to attack.

Munkustrap and Macavity burst in teeth bared and claws flashing. They struck down three cats each before the gang caught on to what was happening. The two fought back to back, none of the other cats able to land a blow. Macavity swept the feet out from under a gray tux, knocking him into two of his companions. His eyes locked on the door on the far side of the warehouse. The door the calico was being held behind.

And he had a clear path to it.

Munkustrap noticed it too. “Go.” The silver tabby commanded “I've got this.” he said, punching an orange cat to the ground.

Macavity gave him a nod and raced across the room, using one cat that decided to charge at Munkustrap's undefended back as a springboard.

He slammed his shoulder into the door, breaking it down and drew up short. A dark cat stood at the other side of the room, a crazed look of rage on his face. He had Mungojerrie clutched against his chest, one arm wrapped around the calico's shoulder with his claws embedded in his prisoner's shoulder, blood dripping from the pierced skin. In his other hand was a jagged shard of glass he had pressed against Jerrie's throat.

“Turn your organization over to me or he dies!” The dark cat snarled, eyes flashing wildly and spit flying.

Oh, joy. He'd gone absolutely bonkers. Macavity settled back on his heels and crossed his arms casually “I take it you're Scaffer?”

The dark cat tightened his grip on Jerrie's shoulder, earning a hiss from his prisoner.

Everlasting, the calico looked rough. His left calf looked like someone used it as a scratching post and there were bruises visible through the fur on his face. His breathing sounded labored and painful and his eyes, while open, were glazed over.

“Forget my name and just turn over my organization so I can kill you!” the dark cat screeched in rage, pressing the glass against the callico's neck and drawing a thin trail of blood.

“That I can promise you.” Macavity muttered disdainfully and waved his hand. Magic shot from his fingers, wrenching the gang leader's arms so that they were spread wide like a crucifix to release his captive and get the shard of glass away from Jerrie's vulnerable throat. While a bit of highly concentrated magic shot like a bullet and struck the dark cat between the eyes.

Scaffer never knew what hit him.

Macavity watched the dark cat fall back and hit the ground indifferently then moved to Mungojerrie's side, kneeling beside him. The calico looked worse up close, his calf a bloody mess and his labored breathing clearly the result of either broken or severely cracked ribs. That would make it hard to get him out of here.

“This is a really weird dream.”

Macavity's gaze snapped up to the calico's face and was startled to find half-lidded eyes focused and staring at him.

“I should probably psychoanalyze the fact that my subconscious made you the hero of my dreams.” Jerrie mumbled blearily, letting out a tired sigh.

Macavity blinked. Then blinked again “Those are awfully big words for a barely awake person.” He remarked at last, giving the calico a bemused look.

Mungojerrie shrugged and winced at the movement “I'm multi-faceted.” he muttered and promptly passed out.

Macavity huffed as he picked up the calico, the sounds equal parts annoyed and amused. “You are a very weird cat.” He humphed and carried him out of the room.

There were still six gang members standing, crowded around Munkustrap. The silver tabby seemed to be doing quite well though his opponents seemed a little smarter then the others. They had circled the protector, striking out and then retreating before Munkustrap could land a blow. The silver protector was blocking and turning aside all their attacks with the ease of breathing. And was starting to look very annoyed by the standoff.

One of the gang members did a double take when he noticed Macavity standing behind them. “Hey!” The scarred cat exclaimed “That our prisoner! Give him bac-ALK!” and was silenced by a paw to the face.

Macavity growled, allowing his magic to crackle through the air around him like a shield as he picked up the pace running for the door of the warehouse.

His feet were suddenly swept out from under him. The red cat wrapped himself protectively around the calico as he rolled to his knees with am arm around Jerrie's shoulders, cradling him against his chest. Macavity hissed loudly, fangs bared and eyes flashing as he looked at his attacker. A gray one eyed cat stood behind him, growling at him.

The Hidden Paw's eyes narrowed dangerously, a scent filling his lungs. Blood. This cat smelt like Mungojerrie's blood.

“You should have run.” Macavity growled, narrowing his eyes dangerously. He was going to tear him apart.

The filthy gray cat gave a cold laugh “You have no way to defend yourself,” He sneered “and your little bruiser is rather occupied at the moment. You have no way to fight. Not if you want to keep your precious lover safe.”

Why did everyone keep thinking they were lovers?

The red cat rumbled out a deep growl from the back of his throat. Bastard. Did he really think the Napoleon of Crime was limited to claws?

Magic flared up and crackled with visible sparks around him like an aura. The gray cat's single eye widened and he shied back fearfully. The sky seemed to go dark as if the sun had been put out. Macavity's green eyes were aglow as if they had sucked in all the surrounding light. “ _I told you to run_.” a voice snarled like a demon rising from hell.

And the air exploded.

It wasn't a single explosion. It was like a million lightning strikes and a thousand electrical shorts. Zaping and frying the air and flashing blinding orange and green through the pitch darkness.

The sunlight suddenly returned and the charred lump of coal that had once been the gray one eyed cat fell back and hit the ground with a thud.

The red cat hissed at the corpse in disdain. “You don't touch what's mine.” He rumbled in a low voice and spat on the body. He hoped the pathetic torturer had a miserable afterlife.

Mungojerrie let out a faint whimper against his chest and Macavity absentmindedly stroked his head in a comforting gesture.

“I had forgotten . . .”

The red cat turned at the sound of the soft voice to see Munkustrap standing a short distance away, looking unnerved and subdued. The silver tabby shook his head as he trailed off and looked down at his feet. When he looked up a hard, professional mask had settled into place “Come on.” He said, turning towards the door “Lets get going.”


	8. Healing and Awkwardness A.K.A Emotions suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macavity is a Dangerous Criminal. Not that anyone in the Tribe seems to care . . .

Munkustrap padded along the back alleys leading to the junkyard, the sound of Macavity's footfalls following right behind him. Fighting side by side instead of against his brother was something he never thought would happen again and he had fallen back into it as easy as breathing. It had felt so comfortable with the red cat at his back, working together to rescue Jerrie.

But then . . . that display of battle magic.

The last time he had seen that was the night Macavity had been banished.

The fascinating thing about battle magic was the fact that it only affected ones enemies, striking them down and leaving the innocent and one's allies unharmed. It could be very draining and was used only as a last resort because of how much power it used up. But what he and nobody else had known was that the caster's feelings could affect things. There had been an attack, he couldn't remember who by. He had been fighting beside Mac, they had been fighting for a while and were extremely outnumbered when the red cat cast the spell.

He had only every heard of it being used to debilitate. To wound or drive away. That night it killed. Ten of their opponents had been burned to a crisp in an instant before his frightened eyes. One of the senior protectors had also died that night.

Tugger, merely twelve year old, had been struck in the chest.

Before the sun had risen, Macavity had been banished and the tribe had dug it's first ever mass grave. Munkustrap had been named Heir and Lead Protector the same night.

He had been only sixteen.

Seeing it again in the warehouse had been even more terrifying then he remembered. The feeling he got from the magic leaving him untouched . . .

That was just as wonderful and empowering as he remember.

They reached the fence that marked the east side of the junkyard and slipped through the space made by a missing plank and Munk lead the way to a den only a few feet past the border.

Macavity followed him inside and glanced around the spartan furnishings curiously. “Who lives here?” he asked

“No one.” Munkustrap told him flatly, not meeting his eyes as he pulled blankets out of a basket “Set him on the bed.” he directed.

“Oh, so we're back to not knowing each other?” Macavity sneered, rolling his eyes. But complied, laying the unconscious calico in the center of the nest of cloth.

“No, I think the problem is we know each other too well.” The silver tabby muttered, voice so soft it was obvious he was talking to himself and didn't mean to be heard.

“What do you mean by that?” Macavity demanded, looking at him sharply, eyes narrowing.

The silver tabby froze, holding a stack of blankets in front of him as a torrent of emotion flashed across his face. He sighed heavily and set the blankets down beside Mungojerrie's legs. Munkustrap suddenly looked very old and tired.

The red cat eyed him strangely, having not expected this reaction.

The Protector gave his head a little shake and straightened, a neutral mask falling into place “You should rest, I know how battle magic wears you out.” He turned away, heading out of the den “I'll go get Jenny.”

Macavity blinked, finding himself alone with the unconscious Jerrie.

What Munk had said left him stunned

He had always hidden his weaknesses, going off alone to hide how much the magic would exhaust him. Except for the first time.

He had just used battle magic for the first time and had barely made it out of the pipe before collapsing. Munk had only been twelve and had found him curled up on the ground, cranky and half asleep. The small tabby had helped him back to the den they shared, taking routes to avoid other cats and tucking him in.

How . . . how had he remembered that?

How had he remembered something Macavity himself had almost forgotten?

The red cat sighed and sat down on the floor, leaning his back against the bed.

Macavity must have dozed off because the next thing he knew his eyes were closed and someone was humming softly.

He recognized that tune. Honestly, he didn't have the energy to be annoyed.

Jellicles can and Jellicles do. Jellicles do and Jellicles can . . .

“I knew you didn't hate that song.”

His eyes snapped open and he jerked upright, twisting around and propping his arm on the edge of the bed.

Jennyanydats flashed an absent knowing smile down at him as she tied off a bandage.

Macavity's eyes flicked down to the calico taking in the bandages now covering his body.

“He'll be fine.” The gumbie cat said as if reading his thoughts “It will take time for him to heal. But he'll be quite alright.” She rolled her eyes at the look the red cat was giving her “Don't even think about it. You'll staying right here until you rest up. You won't be able to pull the wool over my eyes, young man. I know you too well for that.”

It seemed everyone knew him too well. The red cat thought in annoyance, turning back on her.

“That is to be expected.”

Macavity flinched and looked at her over his shoulder in shock. How did she keep doing that?! Did the gumbie cat learn to read minds since his banishment?

“No, dear.” Jenny purred reassuringly, eyes dancing with barely restrained amusement “You just think out loud when you're tired.”

Macavity scowled and grumbled under his breath. “I do not.” He muttered, glaring “I out grew that childish quirk.”

“Of course you did, dear.”

“Stop calling me that!” the red cat snapped, fixing her with a dangerous look. He wouldn't be talked down to like this! He was the Hidden Paw and she was on thin ice.

Jennyanydots looked up from checking on Mungojerrie's injured leg, utterly unimpressed “I've know you since you were a screaming bean in your father's paw. I'll call you whatever I like.” She informed him stiffly, voice hard.

Macavity blinked, thrown off kilter. “Were you always this scary?” He muttered then bit his lip sharply, scowling. Everlasting, he had not meant to say that out loud! He hated how right she had been about him.

The Gumbie Cat just chuckled in a motherly way and laid a blanket over the calico, gently tucking him in. “Dear, you have no reason to be scared. Yet.” She turned away, smoothing down the blanket “Munkustrap has informed the tribe you will be staying here until Mungojerrie wakes up. You will not be disturbed in here. I will be back to change the dressings.”

With that she left.

Never having answered his question.

Were all members of his old tribe so annoying?

Among his gang, no one would dare speak to him in such a way. Most would not dare speak to him at all.

Privacy and respect were definitely perks of the world he had build for himself. Trust though . . . it had never really mattered to him before. But now . . .

The figure on the bed behind him shifted slightly. “Ow.” a voice moaned softly “You just have no pizzazz.”

Macavity turned sharply towards the head of the bed, startled. Mungojerrie's face was twisted into a pained grimace, brows deeply furrowed. His eyes fluttered then opened, taking a moment to focus on the red cats face. And blinked uncertainly.

And blinked again.

Blink.

“It's you.” the calico murmured.

“It is.” Macavity confirmed blandly, watching the other cat closely.

“I'm in bed.”

“You are.”

“In the junkyard.”

Macavity just nodded this time, waiting for the other cat to start asking questions. About the rescue or the kidnapping or even that disastrous night several days ago. He was bond to get worked up and the red cat would have to make sure he didn't aggravate his injuries.

“You magicked my bag, didn't you?”

Macavity opened his moth then closed it again, thrown off kilter. “Seriously?! That's the question you ask?” He exclaimed in disbelief.

Jerrie shrugged then winced when the movement jostled his injured ribs “Yeah?”

“Not how you got here? Or what I'm during here?” The red cat demanded incredulously, propping himself up to sit on the edge of the bed and staring him down.

“Well, I already know that stuff. Mostly.” The calico admitted, picking at the blanket. It gave off a faint scent.

Munkustrap.

The blankets smelt like Munkustrap.

Of course, they did. What with the way the silver tabby had handled them. Strangely, he felt as if the materiel had betrayed him.

A long silence stretched out between them, Macavity glaring at the blanket he was sitting on and Jerrie staring at him with an open expression.

“Ar. . .are you going to answer my question?” Mungojerrie stammered out at last, voice small.

Macavity sighed and shook his head slowly, still staring at the bedding “That's really what you want to know? Not why I spent all that time with you? Why I came back?” he asked softly.

“Yes.” came the faint answer.

“Then yes. I did 'magic' the bag to the roof.” the red cat confessed “It was just a reflex, honestly. Didn't even think about it.”

“Cool.” Jerrie grinned, dimples showing and looking almost excited by the idea of Macavity's powers.

This startled a laugh out of the Napoleon of Crime, a sincere burst of mirth. “You are a very strange cat.” He chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief.

“What? Magic's cool! It's like a universal truth!” The calico's grin suddenly disappeared and he sank back against his pillow, suddenly subdued “I wasn't . . . I wasn't tricking you or anything, Mac.” he confessed softly.

Macavity finally looked at him, eyes dark and frowning deeply, but did not reply.

“I . . .” Jerrie swallowed heavily and pushed himself up on his elbows, green eyes suddenly frantic “Munkustrap must have seen you pull me into the headlock and just assumed! I swear-! I swear . . . I did . . din't mean . . any . . .”

The calico's voice faded as he slumped back against his pillow, lulled into sleep. Macavity lifted his hand from the other cat's forehead, eyeing him strangely. It had been instinctual to reach over and place his hand on the other cat's forehead when he started getting worked up and put him to sleep with his magic. He had used to do it all the time for Munkustrap, soothing away his nightmares.

Munkustrap . . .

He would have to have a talk with him.

He also needed to leave the Junkyard. Being here was making him mushy.

“You always were quite good at that.”

Macavity shot a sharp look over his shoulder at the voice, eyes narrowing.

Old Deuteronomy stood in the doorway, expression nostalgic and full of grandfatherly concern. The large cat met the red cat's stare, features shifting into a look of benign neutrality.

A silent battle of wills made the air grow heavy. Macavity turned back to Jerrie with a scowl. A short silence passed then Old Deuteronomy padded across the room to stand at the other side of the bed.

“Munkustrap told me what you did.”

The red cat closed his eyes and let out a long-suffering sigh, a flash of resentment spreading through him “And you have come to lecture me, I suppose.” He snapped.

“I came to thank you.”

Macavity spun to face him in shock, mouth opening and closing.

It was even more shocking to see the look of pride and affection in his father's eyes.

“Munkustrap told me you saved Mungojerrie's life.” Old Deuteronomy said, turning his gaze to the calico's sleeping face “As the leader of his tribe, I thank you.”

Macavity composed himself and scowled fiercely at the older cat “I didn't do it for you.” He growled distainfully.

“No. You did this for yourself.”

He . . . was he actually . . . happy about that?

Old Deuteronomy met his bemused stare “It has been many years such you cared this much, my son. Of, course it cheers me.”

A cold and deep rooted bitterness settled like a lump of ice in his gut “I am not your son.” Macavity snapped “You made that quite clear when you banished me.”

The Jellice Leader shot him a look from under his bristling brows “I banished you because you are a danger to this tribe.” He countered in a low voice “You never stopped being my son.”

Macavity quickly looked away, refusing to accept that those words affected him in the slightest, and stared back down at Mungojerrie.

“You love him, don't you?” Old Deuteronomy remarked, eyeing the pair.

The red cat glanced over at him, quirking a brow at him in question.

“I have had nine wives. The signs are quite obvious if you know what to look for.” the older cat informed him a little smugly. It was a point of pride for him that he could recognize such things even before the cats in question did.

“It was ninety-nine, you old fossil. Your memory is slipping.”

Old Deuteronomy let out a surprised snort at the muttered barb. It had been one of his eldest's favorite jokes since kittenhood. He wondered how what the other would think if he knew Tugger had taken up saying it? _No._ He decided. _Best to let him discover that on his own._

“I suppose you are now going to tell me to stay away from him?” Macavity asked, gesturing to the calico as he shot his father a pointed look.

“No.” Old Deuteronomy shook his head “You wouldn't listen if I did. Neither would he.”

Macavity tilted his head as he eyed the older cat, trying to parse through what he was thinking. The Jellicle Leader always made him feel like he was two steps behind and he hated it “So what? You'll let me rejoin the Tribe?” He demanded in irritation. Where was the old fool going with this?

“No. that would be unbearably cruel and grossly unfair to those you have harmed.”

The Hidden Paw let out an annoyed huff, mouth twisting unhappily “Then this relationship is doomed to fail before it even begins.” He muttered and stared down at the calico's face, unable to keep the longing out of his stare.

“Well, I wouldn't say that. It's not like he lives here.”

Macavity's head snapped up to meet the Jellicle Leader's bright dancing eyes.

He . . . he didn't live here?

Mungojerrie didn't live in the Junkyard?

Well now.

Perhaps he could work with that.


	9. Epilogue - Six Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumpleteazer has to put up with idiots. But they're her idiots so that's alright.

Mungojerrie stretched out his arms, paws kneading the air, and sighed in contentment.

He was curled up in the sunlight on an ottoman in the living room of his Victoria Grove home. It had taken a while to heal and his humans had been overjoyed to see him when he had finally been able to return, doting on him shamelessly. Lots of cuddles and treats. And far less yelling when he broke stuff.

Which was _very_ nice and was in the process of being milked for all it was worth.

He sighed again, feeling all cozy and comfortable and warm, and closed his eyes. He still had a little twinge in his calf from his wounds, truth be told. Plus the occasional nightmare. But as far as he was concerned, all was right in the world.

He let out a sound somewhere between a yelp and a grunt as something slammed into his side and knocked him to the floor.

He rolled over several times before coming to a stop laying on his back. With his wrists pinned to the floor and his attacker straddling his waist.

Jerrie stared wide eyed up at the red cat looming over him, a bit dazed from the unexpected ambush.

“You're making this too easy.” Macavity remarked with a purr, baring his fangs in a smug grin.

“You've robbed the admiralty. How exactly am I supposed to make this hard for you?” Jerrie demanded incredulously. He tried to scowl but it ended looking like he had just taken a bite of rotten pudding with the way he was trying to fight back his own wide grin. The feeling of the other cat's tail twitching lightly across his ankles was also rather distracting.

Macavity spared him the struggle of deciding on an expression by suddenly leaning forward and kissing him.

Jerrie blinked in surprise but responded eagerly, arching into the contact.

The red cat pulled back after a few seconds and tilted his head, quirking an wry eyebrow at the exaggerated dopey look on the calico's face.

The Hidden Paw snorted in fond amusement “You are the biggest idiot I ever met.” he declared, raising to his feet and playfully kicking at the other tom's side.

Mungojerrie rolled over onto his stomach and propped his chin up on his paws, staring up at the other cat with a cheeky grin “Well, I am your idiot. You only like the best, after all.” He winked and squealed in surprise with the red cat pounced on him.

The two had come to an arrangement after everything that had happened months ago, talking over all that had happened and trying to figure out how to move forward. It was a rather messy state of affairs on all sides.

But in the end the simplest solution had turned out to be the best.

True, Macavity couldn't rejoin the tribe and Mungojerrie had no desire to join his gang. But who would bat an eye at the Napoleon of Crime kidnapping a poor innocent house-cat every now and then?

Jerrie squeaked as the red cat threw him over his shoulder and leaped up on the windowsill, reaching out a paw for the open window.

“What in the name of the Everlasting Cat?!” A voice squawked from behind them.

The Hidden Paw turned to see Rumpleteazer standing in the doorway of the room, eyes wide and mouth hanging open with shock as she stared at them.

“Do not contact the authorities and your brother will be returned unharmed.” Macavity declared in a tone of chilling threat and back to the window. To reveal Jerrie who utterly ruined the aura of danger by grinning like an idiot at her and giving a jaunty salute.

“What?!” Teazer exclaimed as the pair disappeared out the window. “Oh, come on!” The calico queen shot across the room and leaped up on the sill, sticking her head out the window and staring after them with wide eyes “Everyone knows you're dating, you dorks! Do we really need to keep up this silly charade?" She called out after them but got no answer "This is the third time this week! Munkustrap's going to have an aneurysm if I came to yard alone again! Alonzo's going to have your hides if you don't come back! Jerrie!”

The only response was the sound of the pairs fading laughter ringing through the air.

"Boys." She grumbled, huffing in exasperation. Rumpleteazer blew a raspberry after them and shut the window, rolling her eyes. Count on her brother to fall for an even bigger doofus then him. She jumped down to the floor, tail lashing at the air in fond annoyance as she padded lightly across the room.

Seriously, those two were together so much you'd think they were handcuffed to each other.

She shook her head as she jumped up on the ottoman and sprawled out in the patch of sun Jerrie had just been kicked out of.

Ah, well. She supposed it could be worse.

At least there was plenty of perks to being the sister-in-law of the Hidden Paw.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done! :)


End file.
